


Drive You Baby

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen has an extra special Christmas present for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://cherryscott.livejournal.com/profile)[**cherryscott**](http://cherryscott.livejournal.com/). Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_summerlove/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_summerlove/)**spn_summerlove** challenge. Wish!Verse.

She makes one last round downstairs, making sure the doors are locked and all the lights are turned off. The large fir tree in the corner of the living room is dark and there are indistinct mounds of opened presents piled there from this morning's festivities. She smiles and turns to head up the stairs, the soft murmur of Dean reading the girls a bedtime story drifting down towards her.

She slips into their bedroom and chuckles softly as she digs out the brightly wrapped box from it's hiding place under the bed. She straightens the white ribbon and then sits it on the colorful quilt her great-aunt had made them as a wedding present. She makes sure to place it right where it will be impossible for Dean to miss and goes to take a shower. Carmen knows it will take a long time for him to get the girls down tonight, still hyped up on sugar and Christmas dinner at Grandma's with Uncle Sammy and Auntie Jess and their new cousin, John-John.

She and Dean will have plenty of time to celebrate later, just the two of them.

...

Dean comes into the bedroom just as she's rubbing her almond scented lotion into her arms. He comes up behind her, hands rough against her still slick-skin when he cups her hips, right above the low-cut panties she's wearing. She smiles at him in the mirror above the dresser and covers his hands with her own where they rest on her belly. He buries his face in her neck, inhales and she chuckles when he lets out a contented moan.

"Girls asleep?" She asks as he starts to sway with her wrapped in his arms, humming some Zeppelin tune low in his throat. He nods and she starts to chuckle again and then shivers when he nibbles on her shoulder, hands moving up to cup her breasts, thumbs rubbing at her pebbled nipples.

She let him play for a minute before covering his hands and pushing them away, turns so that she's facing him. He's scruffy and looks relaxed from the beers and then later, the whiskey he and Sam had indulged in after dinner. She smiles to herself; he's going to need the liquid courage.

"Come on, baby, get on the bed," she says, pushing against the soft shirt covering his chest. "Got one more present to unwrap."

He runs a hand down over the curve of her ass, wiggles his eyebrows and she smacks at his hands, laughing. "Not that. Not yet anyway. Get on the bed, Dean."

She turns and finishes rubbing lotion into her skin, watching in the mirror as he strips down to his skin, tossing his clothes onto the chair in the corner. He turns and picks up the box, sits on the bed with his back pressed to the headboard. She makes her way to her side of the bed, sits Indian-style beside him and when he raises an eyebrow, she pokes him.

"Open it already!" She feels nerves flutter in her stomach, knows they talked about it, that Dean said he was up for it but giving him this makes it real and she's a little afraid that he'll chicken out.

She should know better than that, though, she thinks. He opens the box and she can see trepidation flitter across his features but she can also see his dick twitch with interest against his thigh. She lets out a breath when he pulls it out, stocky fingers stroking the black latex. He looks at her, eyebrow cocked.

She punches him lightly in the shoulder and pulls the harness out of the box, and stands, shimmies out of her panties. Dean tosses the box on the floor and watches with hooded eyes as she puts on the harness. He's still holding the dildo in one hand, the other one lazily stroking his dick. She climbs back on the bed after grabbing the KY out of the nightstand drawer and takes the dildo from him.

She sits beside him after she's attached it and he reaches out, hand tentative like it wasn't before. He grips it, slides the tips of his fingers up to the head and looks up at her.

"How d'ya want me?" His voice is rough and she can't tell if it's nerves or arousal or some weird combination of the two. She reaches down, covers his hand with her own, pulls his fingers back between her legs, lets him feel her wetness for a few minutes.

"On your belly, roll over," she says, breathless herself, anticipation making her lightheaded, her pulse throbbing in her neck and deep down, in her cunt. She watches as he rolls, curls a pillow under his hips, crosses his arms and lays his head down.

She runs a hand down his flank, watches the goose bumps erupt from her touch and straddles his thighs, runs a hand down over the curve of his ass before slapping once, hard. He hisses out a breath as she opens the lube, pouring some over her fingers before diving right in, fingers circling his entrance.

He turns his head further, flush creeping from his back to his neck. "What, no foreplay?"

She laughs and slides a finger in, no warning. "Not tonight. Been thinking about fucking this gorgeous ass of yours for ages now."

He huffs out a laugh that ends in a moan as she adds another finger, twisting and corkscrewing inside his tight heat. This isn't anything new to them - she's had her fingers up his ass plenty of times, usually while sucking him off which is what first made her wonder if he'd let her do this. After years of being together, there isn't much they haven't tried.

She watches the muscles in his back ripple as she stretches him open, feels herself getting wetter as his skin starts to glisten with sweat. She slides in a third finger and he starts to pant. She smiles and then pulls her fingers out after a few minutes, wipes them absently on the sheet before scooting forward, nudging his legs apart even further.

He looks back, watches as she circles the fake dick with her hand, guiding it towards his stretched opening. His eyes are dark and she takes a breath before pushing in, just a little, letting him adjust. He closes his eyes and his hands curl into fists. She strokes a hand down his side and he opens them back up.

"'S'okay, just... feels... weird. Keep goin'," he nods, arches back into her a bit. She bites her lip and slides in deeper, as his mouth opens, face going slack. She moves her hips a bit, testing, sliding a bit further in with every down stroke and watches with wide, fascinated eyes as he opens for her, starts to rock back into it, face flushing with arousal.

She reaches up then and grabs a handful of his hair, yanks on it and starts to fuck him, trying to find a rhythm that works. Dean gets his knees under him and on the next stroke, he goes wild under her and she smiles, all teeth, and cups his hips, fucking into him hard and deep, angling for that spot inside. She bends down and starts biting at his back, leaving red marks that will bruise by morning.

She watches with rapt interest as Dean reaches down and starts to jerk himself off, tiny little whimpering noises escaping him as she fucks him, black latex sliding smoothly in and out of him, her tiny hips working. She starts up a litany of filth, pussy pulsing and wet.

"God, yes, fucking take it, take my cock, god, such a cockslut, aren't you, yes, yes, fuck, get yourself off for me," she says, right in his ear, licking at the sweat dampening his hair line, the salt bursting on her tongue. She fucks him harder, feels herself growing wetter as he loses it beneath her, the heady rush of having him at her mercy; nothing really new but still an overwhelming feeling.

A few more strokes and he's shuddering beneath her, moaning as he comes messily against the sheets. She watches the muscles ripple in his back and feels the resistance as she pushes inside of him, fucking him through it. She stops moving, rests against his damp back a moment before slowly pulling out, the dildo wet and slick. She slides out of the harness and rolls onto her back beside him, spreads her legs and starts to rub at her clit, biting her lip.

She can feel Dean panting beside her, can feel his damp arm against hers as she closes her eyes and pictures him open and spread under her, moans at the memory. Her fingers circle her clit firmly now, other hand cupping her breast, squeezing, pinching at her nipples. She feels Dean shift beside her and then his hand is dipping between her legs, entwining with her own fingers and she turns her head, opens her eyes.

He's staring at her intensely and slides two fingers inside of her, cunt slick and swollen as she lets her hand fall away, lets him finger-fuck her, thumb concentrating on her clit. She reaches out, wraps an arm around him and starts to shudder, her orgasm breaking over her in waves, pleasure shooting like lightning along her limbs and through her belly. She calls out his name at the height of her climax and feels him smile against the skin of her shoulder.

As she comes down, she feels the bed shift. Opens up heavy eyes to watch Dean gingerly get out of bed. She smirks to herself, continues to watch as he turns off lights and goes to the bathroom to clean up. She drifts off for a moment and only wakes up when he crawls back in bed beside her, pulling the cool sheets up over her still over-heated body. He kisses the side of her neck and twines his leg with hers. She covers his hand with hers where it rests against his hip and smiles against his hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo and sweat and that intrinsic smell that is _Dean Winchester_.

The last thing she hears before falling asleep is a soft rumble of 'Merry Christmas' right in her ear. She smiles and dozes off.


End file.
